


Dreams

by TheInkRaven



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Dreamworld, Fantasy, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, dreamland - Freeform, fantasylgbtq, fantasyromance, gayromance, gayvampire, happyending, lgbtqvampire, originalcharacter, originalcharacters - Freeform, supernaturalromance, vampirelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkRaven/pseuds/TheInkRaven
Summary: Such lovely little whimsies! They make us ache for what is not and aspire for what could be.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay, here is a short story somewhat based off of my dream. So please tell me what you think!

There are many unusual dreams that I would fancy to trap them in books. So that I may visit them when I please. But there is one I'm rather fond of. Quite a whimsical one where everything was light and new. No worries or problems just simple curiosity and excitement. Let's see, it goes something like this.   
There was a portal of sorts in the ocean by a pier. You had only to hold your breath and jump in and in a matter of seconds you were there. Such a wondrous sight! A peculiar town fit for peculiar persons! Crystal waters laden with rainbow bubbles with shiny stepping stones made for getting a closer look. This may sound cliche but it is how I saw it. Buildings with pillars that stretched towards the sky were decorated with glasses of every color you could imagine and were strung with twinkling lights as darkness fell.   
    They held tables and chairs for tea drinkers and your personal favorite, coffee liqueur. You would say it didn't taste of it but without fail make you giggle. The candies too. Oh,how you crave those! These were unique only to this world and you were willing to fill an entire suitcase with them. But... there is one thing you craved more than candy or enjoyed a little sip of liquor.   
   There was a man,a vampire to be exact that you absolutely cherished. He was a spidery fellow with raven hair and cherry lips. The usual attire was black black black. Even though he was not the only one of his kind in the town ,it was strange for someone to wear black day in and day out. You didn't mind. It made all the easier to find him. The scent of licorice constantly clung to him. The reason probably being he was always roaming the star anise forest. You would find the vampire donning his favorite wispy coat made from shadows and a inky parasol in hand as his skin had a slight irritation to the sun.   
   The location where you found said man would vary time to time. Sometimes he would linger at the book shop or stop for a mug of tea or sometimes like today, it was in the graveyard. He was dozing in the shaded spot of a mausoleum. His umbrella lay closed in his lap as the breeze rustled his raven locks. You stared for a while noticing the little rise and fall of his chest. You had once asked why he kept the habit of breathing if was no longer chained by the need of oxygen out of curiosity. He replied with a toothy smile,' It simply reminds me to be human,mon chéri.' Oh,how lovely this man is!   
   The pair of ravishable lips parted into a sleepy smile as he roused from the nap. He pulled you down by the waist so you lay facing each other. But what is troublesome is that he looked so serious. The vampire so seldom wore a such an expression! He drew his face closer until your noses touched as he gave a soft sigh. ' Be my lover. Let me make a home for you so you'd never have to go back to the other place.I hate not having you by my side, it makes me feel so sick inside.' He says gently but pleading. 'You'll become like me but I promise to be right by your side and teach you many vampire things. You will never ever be alone,I promise.'   
   Stay in this magical place with him forever? No more goodbyes or tears being shed from sorrow of being apart? You gently cradled his head closer and kissed him. The kiss made him whine gently as he craved this moment for a very long time. You tell him 'Yes. Yes to becoming like him, to living here, to becoming his lover.' So it was all final. The vampire took your hand and stood as popped the parasol open. With one final kiss, the new couple to be began to walk towards their home in the star anise forest.


End file.
